wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Flamethrower (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm3=yes |tm#3=35 |tm4=yes |tm#4=35 |tm5=yes |tm#5=35 |tm6=yes |tm#6=35 |tm7=yes |tm#7=35 |mtc=yes |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Flamethrower (Japanese: かえんほうしゃ Flame Emission) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It has been TM35 since Generation III. Effect Generations I to V Flamethrower does damage and has a 10% chance of ing the target. Flamethrower can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI Flamethrower's power was reduced from 95 to 90. Description |A powerful Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a damaging burn.}} |A powerful Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a burn.}} |An attack that may inflict a burn.}} |A powerful fire attack that may inflict a burn. Looses a stream of fire that may burn the foe. }} |A powerful fire attack that may inflict a burn. Looses a stream of fire that may burn the target. }} |The foe is scorched with intense flames. The foe may suffer a burn.}} |The foe is scorched with an intense blast of fire. The target may also be left with a burn.}} |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 34 |34 36 |36|STAB='}} 34 |34 22 |34|STAB='}} 49 |49|49|STAB='}} 52 |52|52||||STAB='}} 48 |48|STAB='}} 54 |54|STAB='}} 40 |40|40|STAB='}} 46 |46|STAB='}} 43 |43|43|STAB='}} 34 |34|STAB='}} |44}} |49}} |49}} }} 49 |49|49|STAB='}} By TM }} |STAB='}} By Move Tutor By Generation VI In other games ]] Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series A long-range attack that fires in a straight line of up to ten tiles. May cause a burn. Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=45 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance of burning the target. |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series In the original ''Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, Charizard will use Flamethrower side-to-side alternating sides when sent out of a Poké Ball. Since becoming playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, is 's standard Special move. The direction of the flame can be tilted up and down, and its power weakens progressively with extended use. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Flamethrower had a power of 50. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Flamethrower had a power of 55 and a duration of 2.9 seconds. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also cause a burn. It thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} |The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} }} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Poké TV}} segment}} |Anime move errors|could not legally learn}} Flamethrower |Generation I|at the time}}}} }}}} }}}} In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, told a he was renting from the to use Flamethrower, but it was unable to use the move due to the effects of a Choice Band placed on it by 's rental 's . In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=噴射火焰 噴火 火焰發射 火攻 |zh_cmn=噴射火焰 / 喷射火焰 火焰扫射 火攻 |hr=Bacač Plamena |cs=Plamenomet |da=Flammekaster |nl=Vlammenwerper |fi=Liekinheitin |fr=Lance-FlammesGen VI+ Lance-FlammeGen I-V |de=Flammenwurf |el=Φλογοβόλο Flogobólo |hi=ज्वाला छोडो Jwala Chodo |is=Eldvarpa Eldvörpuárás |id=Semburan Api |it=Lanciafiamme |ko=화염방사 Hwa-Yum-Bahng-Sa |no=Flammekaster |pl=Ognista Trąba (EP043) Miotacz ognia Miotacz płomieni |pt_br=Lança-chamas (anime, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Lança-Chamas (Pokémon Club) |pt_eu=Lança-chamas |ro=Aruncătorul de Flăcări |sr=Plameni Bacač |es=Lanzallamas |sv=Eldkastare Eldspruta |tr=Alev Püskürtücü |vi=Phóng Hỏa }} de:Flammenwurf fr:Lance-Flammes it:Lanciafiamme (mossa) ja:かえんほうしゃ pl:Flamethrower zh:喷射火焰（招式） Category:Moves that can inflict a burn